New World Order
by KidcReed
Summary: Naruto discovers power he could only dream of and with his newly acquainted power he learns to turn his wrath on the village that labelled him Demon,he will show the village and the world the true Order of a Pariah


Hey my names Christian and this is my absolute first Fanfiction I don't know how this will go so you people have to help me by reading and reviewing heheheheheheheheheheh ok that's enough cant help it that I'm giddy with excitement.

New World Order Chapter

The battlefield was quiet, ninja carcasses littered the floor…the smell of death was over whelming. Two lone warriors stood together ,one exhausted and barely clinging onto life,the other stood towering over with a menacing smirk on his face.

"I told you baa-chan that fighting me was useless and and look at what you've got to show for it"said the warrior pointing at the destruction evident in the burning village surrounding them .The downed hokage looked around them and then looked back at the warrior,fiery tears built in her eyes.

"WHY!...why Naruto why!?Tsuande shouted at him,Naruto had changed,he no longer wore any of his old ninja gear instead he wore a black coat with black shinobi pants and shirt accompanied with black boots and a long nodachi on his waist covered with blood,his spikey blonde hair now a blood red color had turned into a long mane that fell to his shoulders and formed bangs on his face,his eyes once deep blue now deep looked at Tsuande and gave a hollow laugh.

"why you ask?do you honestly think that sixteen years of hate in otherwise my entire life where I was abused close to death,hurt by the villagers you wanted me to protect especially on my birthdays where I was supposed to be happy and tortured gruesomely by ninja for days for containing something I had no control over and you have the nerve to ask me why?"

Naruto's smile faded as he punched Tsuande in the face.

"ive hated the village for as long as I could remember ,so I trained until I had the power to destroy it,and when the kyuubi found out what I was doing it couldn't resist the opportunity to give me power ,so who am I to deny the it"smirked Naruto .

"so your just like the uchia!"snarled Tsuande

"No I worked for my power they were wiped out because they were weak"said Naruto as he punched her again.

"There were people who who cared for you Naruto...Jiraiya,the rookie 9,ME!"screamed Tsuande at Naruto

"I saw their doubt ,they would've have betrayed me, sooner or later everybody does…they didn't care but then again,neither did i."laughed naruto as he punched her again and watched as she coughed blood.

"would you like to know something else"said Naruto as he leaned down and whispered into her ear

"I… killed …jiraya".Tsuandes eyes widened before she screamed and attacked Naruto only to bekneed in the face.

"your lying Pein killed Jiraiya."

"its amusing you believe that…over the years ive been killing of people who I viewed as threats to my goal,so I killed them and replaced them with blood clones,people like Orichimaru,Pein,most of the Akatsuki and jinchukiri because as strong as the kyuubi was I needed to get stronger"said Naruto as he touched her delicate face.

"you know there is much I learned from Kabutos journals after I read them,one theory in particular was very appealing ,it had something to do with blood,blood contains DNA and DNA contains memories by consuming just a little blood I have access to peoples memories,jutsus and secrets its…intoxicating"

Whispered Naruto as he kissed Tsuande,her eyes going wide ,before she could react he pulled back,a trail of blood rain down the side of his mouth.

"that wasn't so bad…seems someone's not the dobe everyone thought he was"smiled Naruto before he kicked her in the head

"monster !"

She managed to get out before he kicked her again,his smile vanished,

"say that again,I dare you"Naruto growled.

"I thought you would change Naruto but I was wrong…Gaara now!"Shouted Tsuande.

Gaara immediately burst out of the ground and covered naruto with sand that started to constrict him,after that Kakashi,Sakura,Neji,Hinata,Choji,Ino and Shkamaru the last remaining members of the rookie nine and a few remaining ninja shunshined in a circle around Naruto.

"use your strongest fire jutsus"screamed Tsuansdeas she jumped back and started performing handseals before shouts of phoenix fire jutsu and great fireball jutsu were heard. The sand covering Naruto started to boil and melt from the combined heat,it covered every part of his body including his face. Suddenly dark, red, malevolent chakra burst out and the sand figurestarted to grow bigger and bigger before a chackra construct of the Kyuubi twenty feet tall with Naruto in the middle of it developed still partially covered by the sand.

"Gaara we need more sand" said Tsuande as the ninjas continued with their jutsus

"Desert Sand Coffin!:shouted Gaara

as he started using his bjuu's power to draw in massive amounts of sand that covered Naruto with . The sand struck to the chackra fox and it roared as it tried to escape before the sand turned into molten rock due to the continuous heat of the fire jutsu's.

"quick use water jutsus"shouted Tsuande

It immediately reained with water jutsu's ,the immense heat followed by the instant cooling water and the red chackra turned the moving mass of of chackra into a red crystal structure of a nine tailed fox.

"its over"huffed the exhausted hokage.

"we have to destroy it"said the equally exhausted kakashi

"its necessary "said Tsuande before she walked over to the now glowing redstatue and was about to destroy it when Sakura creamed"wait! "wont that release him"

"no, no human could've survived that "said Shikamaru

"I don't like what he's done but Naruto deserves to die" said Choji and all of the rookie nine and ninja except for Hinata who was still in deep shock that Naruto could have acted this way. Gaara crossed his arms and looked at the statue.

"Naruto was my friend but he has become something else evil…as much as it pans me…we cannot let him live he is too great a risk,finish it hokage"

Tsuande turned and faced the crystallized eyes of the fox, feeling the malevolence rolling of it,she charged her fist with as much chackra as possible and then punched as head as she could and a massive earthquake occurred blasting a thin veil of red chackra over them.

"this is only the beginning…" said the voice of Naruto as the chackra dissipated and the statue remained. Everybody shuddered and Tsuande tried over and over again to destroy it but narutos laugh still echoed in the wind.

"I cant destroy it"cried Tsuande and sunk to her knees


End file.
